revenge is a sweet thing
by Godless Writer 01
Summary: after a hit and run from the lothal rebels, a lone storm trooper who goes by the name of radec is left as the only survivor, will he succumb to his depression or will he rise up in vengeance and get revenge on those who did him wrong?
1. Chapter 1

Hey everyone godless writer here, just a quick explanation to what this stroy is about, radec, a stormtrooper is in a incredibly fierce battle with the rebels, his entire squad gets massacred with him being the only surviver, after waking up in a med bay and after he gets the news of what happened, he decides to hunt down the rebels in his personal vendetta.

please go easy on me this is my first story

all credits go to lucasfilm and disney

 **imperial log book id: 2016674: classification id: radec**

 **status: currently in rehab**

 **location: lothal, sector 17, imperial med bay,**

 **squad report**

 **ashly: KIA**

 **brooks: KIA**

 **walker: KIA**

 **mizazuki: KIA**

 **uknown POV**

 **''we are losing him!'' '' someone get some antizen!'' 'stay with me radec''**

 **cold. why am i so cold? why is it so dark? where am i? who do those voices belong to? i...what happened to me?...is that a light?...it's getting closer. agh it hurts my eyes.**

 **''HUGGGH'' screamed radec as his body bolted upright like he had come on the recieving end of force lightning. ''he's back!'' a man in a white uniform exclaimed. ''back from the dead'' ''oh thank the force you are still alive, for a second there i thought you would end up like your squad, ''wha?'' radec mumbled confused. '' a terrible tragedy, whilst on a patrol your squad got ambushed by those traitors, from what the report tells me you were knocked out by the mandolorians grenade'' radec eyes widened ''you mean?'' the man in the white sighed sadly '' i'm sorry radec but they are all dead'' radec was going to ask what he meant, but all that came out of his mouth was ''d-dead?!''**

 **hey guys, godless writer here and if you made it this far down then that means you took the time to read my story so thank you for that, so what do you think of it so far? is it good is it bad? i'm not gonna compliane if you don't like it, i will just strive to make my chapter better,**

 **oh one more thing i have another fanfic acount called jake borealis SURPRISE XD**

 **my jake borealis acount is on my PS4 so if you see me on the reviews i'm logged in on the PS4 unfortunatly i can't write whilst on it though, otherwise i would be updating at least 5 times a week XD**

 **and now a quick little challenge, every couple of chapters i post i will slip in a referene to a movie, a game or a book, see if you can find them (ps there are no refernces in here, so don't hurt your eyes trying to find it)**

 **thanks agian and goodbye!**


	2. Chapter 2

Radec could only strare, what else was he supposed to do? Finally he managed to speak some coherent words.

''What do you mean they are dead!?''. The doctor, as radec nicknamed him, jumped at the loudness of his words, obviosly not prepared for him to be able to shout so soon after waking up from a coma.

''Y-yes they are, i'm so sorry, but look on the bright side, at least you are still alive!'' the docter exlaimed trying to lighten up the already frosty mood.

Radecs shoulders slumped down in defeat, his entire squad, his friends, his brothers in arms are dead!

''Why me?'' he asked, on the verge of tears.

''I know it's hard, Radec, but you have to let go of the past'' the doctor said calmly, placing a hand on his shoulder.

''How long have I been out, doc?'' Radec asked in a slightly more calmer tone.

''About 48 hours'' the docter explained ''it's hard to tell since we are in orbit around Lothal''.

Finally Radec looked around his suroundings, to his left he could see a heart monitor, turning to his right he could see in the corner of the room there was a curtain, probably cutting his view from another person.

Radecs stomach growled suddenly ''haha'' the docter chuckled ''it seems you are hungry'' radec smiled sheepishly ''y-yeah it seems so''.

''alright, you get some rest and i'll go get some food for you, i'm not having you die of starvation so soon after me bringing you back from the void'' the docter said

''hey doc?'' radec asked, ''yes'' the docter answered ''whats your name?'' the docter seemed surprised at this, but answered all the same, ''my names kain, kain harquin''

''thanks for helping me kain, it meanse alot'' radec said peacfully, ''don't mention it my friend'' kain replied, only to see that radec had fallen asleep agian.

 **hey guys godless here agian and thankyou for reading**

 **this is the biggest chapter i have done so far and i am so proud of myself XD i deserve a cookie *steals cookie when kain isn't looking****

 **thanks agian for reading, and sorry about how mashed together my last chapter was, i was a bit rushed,**

 **please review what you think of my story so far, oh later on i might make an OC contest, the winner will have there OC placed in my story, terms of the contest, OC must be imperial, has to have had a sad backround so that they are kindred spirites with radec, and above the age of 19.**

 **see you in the next chapters and goodbye**


	3. Chapter 3

hey guys godless writer here, first off i would like to say thankyou to midnight luna for commenting on my story, it means so much to know that someone is supporting my story :)

ok now onto more important matters, and that is concerning our little drama battle between craig (epic bullseye) and the comunity of fanfiction, i mean come on guys this is just plain and open bullying of someone with depression and it is disgusting me to the point where i can't even read star wars rebels fanfics without fearing of the possibility of my inbox being filled with horrible messeges to craig who is currently having a break last time i checked, it is uneeded and a poor excuse of the ''family'' as some of us like to call our little comunity, please stop this.

and craig if you ever see this, i hope you find the light in you future and come back to us with your awsome storys!, i would love to see them in my inbox instead of these falme wars

anyways thanks for reading and goodbye for now


End file.
